Sk8er Boi
by Hayley Granger
Summary: Adopted by wolfie18. First in The Granger Crew Series. After a public claim, Hermione has to leave Hogwarts with Luna and Blaise. Where else do they go to? Camp Half-Blood! Embark on the adventure of love, mysteries, and murder. Rated T for Some Swearing and Tacos. Nico Di Angelo/Hermione Granger Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini Harry Potter/OC
1. The Claimed

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, I repeat do NOT own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Those rights go to Ms. Joanne Kathleen Rowling and Mr. Rick Riordan**

**EDIT 9/20/12: I've edited some of the chapters because of the bad words. Sarah scolded me because of it T_T**

**EDIT 11/5/12: Sarah didn't scold me. I was just kidding :P I'm rewriting all the chapters! They will be a bit (or a lot) different but each chapter will have the same plot as the original.**

* * *

Prologue

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

The song blared on my iPod. (Which was covered in bright yellow lightning bolt stickers)

I could only listen to my music since Luna and Blaise were arguing. I didn't want to read any books since I didn't have to keep up my facade anymore. I know what you're thinking!

_What are Luna and Blaise doing together?_

No? Oh then you're probably thinking _Hermione Granger, not wanting to read? Impossible!_

Well the impossible is possible, deal with it!

Anyway to answer your first question that you probably meant to ask but didn't, Luna and Blaise are together because of this.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna." I greeted my friends at the Gryffindor table. Luna was also there but that didn't surprise me because she has been sitting at the Gryffindor table since we became friends.

On the outside I was cool and collected but on the inside I was squealing with joy. Today was my 16th birthday and I was shocked when I looked in the mirror. Say good-bye to old bushy-haired Hermione and say hello to the new and improved one!

When I looked in the mirror that morning I no longer saw my thick hair or my boring drab eyes! I saw electric blue eyes and curly caramel colored hair. I decided to wear an outfit that my mom sent to me but I never wore. It was a jacket with the UK's flag on it, a blue t-shirt under it, blue skinny jeans, and a pair of converse. Luckily it was Saturday so I knew I wouldn't get in trouble.

Anyway back to when I went to the Gryff's table. The chattering ceased and I smirked when I saw Malfoy blinking at me with his mouth wide open.

"Um, Hermione? Is that you?" Ron asked stupidly. I face palmed myself and told him "No it's Pansy Parkinson. Of COURSE it's me!"

Everyone then gasped, looking over my head. I looked up and nearly missed a lightning bolt a few feet over my head. I then looked at Luna and saw a symbol over her head too, which was of an owl perched on an olive tree. Everyone gasped at her then they gasped at...Blaise Zabini?

Zabini looked over his head and saw his symbol. It was a fiery red hammer, which was actually pretty cool.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood, and Mr. Zabini? Please follow me to my office." Dumbledore guided us.

FLASHBACK OVER

After that little scene (ha, little) we did what Dumbledore told us to do. In his office, he told us (Luna, Blaise, and me) the truth. We being demigods. We didn't believe him at first but he showed us a video, which was enough to tell me that i was a demigod. Dumbledore told us to go back to our dorms and get our stuff. NEVER. AGAIN.

Everyone's reaction when I returned to the Gryffindor common room was...no, just no. EVEN THE TWINS WERE FLIRTING WITH ME! (A/N But I think Hermione didn't mind Fred ;P) The girls were giving me dirty looks, the boys were flirting with me and everyone was asking me LOADS OF QUESTIONS! I was poop'd by the end of one single minute. I had to threaten people so they would stop. A lightning bolt (which I just found out about), my wand, and a baseball bat (don't ask) was all it took to finally get some peace and quiet.

I _finally_ made it to Dumbledore's office alive!

...

That was dramatic...

_ANYWAY _Dumbledore told Luna, Blaise and I that we had to go to America! I can now check off #4 off my List of Things to do Before I Die. Okay, so the way Luna and I (oops, and Blaise too) were going to America was by plane! *Fangirl Time*

So to get to the airport Dumbledore brought us to the house of someone from the Order who lived close to the Heathrow Airport. Long story short the flight was called, we got on the plane and that is how...

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

…I am sitting in between Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini, on a plane headed to the John F. Kennedy airport in New York, The United States of America.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**11/5/12: So I will be rewriting this story because I don't like how it turned out. :( But it will be 100000000 times better! :D PEACE OUT PEACIES!**

**_-Hayley Granger-:)_**


	2. A Hot err Weird Boy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! THAT RUGHT GOES TO J.K ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN.**

**EDIT 11/5/12: Read the first chapter :)**

* * *

A Hot...err...Weird Boy

I sighed and looked out the window. Blaise and Luna have gotten into another quarrel. This was the fifth argument they had gotten into since the plane had lifted off. The first one was about Slytherins vs Gryffindor, the second was Nargles, the third, The Quibbler, fourth, Pokémon. And THIS fight was about plastic water bottles. My reaction when I realized what they were fighting about= O.o

"WELL PEOPLE SHOULD SAVE-

"-WHAT THESE MUGGLES COME-

"-YEA RIGHT! MUGGLES-

"SHUT UP!"

I yelled at the blond and the Italian. "I'm right in between you guys! I don't want to be deaf before I'm an adult!" I scolded the blond and Italian. It looked like my little speech made them wake up and they didn't fight. (Let's hope for the rest of the trip)

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

I woke up to Luna shaking me like crazy. "Hermione wake up, we're in America!" Luna squealed. I raised an eyebrow at my blond friend's odd behavior. Luna was acting like one of those silly school girls that thought they should have a party for getting a new skirt. (A/N Wow...Nice Hermione, nice) Luna must've noticed this because the next second she was talking about how Wrackspurts and Nargles were related. I sighed in relief, seeing as how the world was not going to end yet. I stood up, stretched and got my iPod out of my pocket. It was currently playing Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy. I put on the earphones and got off the plane.

When we got off the plane I held onto Blaise's and Luna's hands, not wanting us to get separated. The sudden action made Blaise look uncomfortable (Probably because he was touching a Mudblood) while Luna looked indifferent. The new trio (meaning us) made it to the Baggage Claim with no problems. "What do we do now?" Blaise asked the Luna and I. Luna looked at me then looked at Blaise. I did the same and Luna and I shrugged in unison.

"Are you three Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, and Luna Lovegood?" A low voice came out of nowhere. The three of us jumped until we could reach the moon. My hand reached for my wand, these are dark times there is no denying. I turned and in front of us was a boy around our age, give or take a year.

He had black, really black, shaggy hair. His skin was fairer then the moon, and eyes that had the same color as night. He wore a black leather jacket, a black shirt that said "Night by Death", black jeans and black sneakers. _Hades! _Popped into my head. _He doesn't look half-bad. HERMIONE, what are you THINKING?_

At that exact moment I'd Lie by Taylor Swift played on my iPod. I blushed at the strange coincidence.

"Yes, we are. Who are YOU?" Blaise asked the hot…err…weird boy. Luna smacked his arm at his rudeness. The boy looked at the two in amusement. _I bet he knows someone that act like these two. _I laughed in my head._ They obviously are made for each other._

The boy cleared his throat to catch the two bickering (former) Hogwarts students. It didn't work. He did it again. Still didn't work. I cleared my throat before the gothic-looking boy could. The two bickering teenagers stopped, not wanting to feel the wrath of Hermione Jean Granger.(Yeah, I'm _that _awesome) I gave the blonde and the Italian a look that said LISTEN! We then turned our attention on the boy.

"Thank you…Hermione I'm guessing?" the boy questioned. "Yes, I'm Hermione, the blonde is Luna, and the boy is Blaise." I told the boy like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yea well, my name is Nico Di Angelo." The boy (Nico) lowered his voice. "I'm a son of Hades. I'll guess Hermione is a daughter of Zeus, Luna is a daughter of Athena (She looks like one, blond hair and gray eyes), and Blaise is a son of Hephaestus. I guess I'm correct?"

Luna, Blaise andI stared at him. We were dumbfounded. Nico smirked at our reactions.

"Well, let's get to camp. Or unless you want to be killed by a monster in your first hour in America? Choose."

"Let's Go Now!" We yelled at him, causing many of the people in the airport to send strange looks at the four of them.

Get to safety or get killed...It's NO contest.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Argus! OVER HERE!" Nico guided a white van to us. The white van stopped neatly in front of the four of us. Nico opened the van door and made a gesture to us that said 'Go inside you nitwits!'

"Hey Argus." Nico greeted a blond man. Blaise and I looked at Argus in shock, while Luna had looked like she had just met her favorite celebrity. Well knowing Luna, Argus was probably her favorite celebrity. "Argus these are the three new demigods. The blonde is Luna Lovegood, daughter of Athena. The boy is Blaise Zabini, son of Hephaestus, while the golden haired girl is Hermione Granger, a daughter of Zeus." Nico explained to Argus. Argus eyes (all one hundred) widen when I was introduced, but he snapped out of it and waved his hand. His hand, I noticed, had about half a dozen eyes. Kinda hard to miss, really.

Luna waved back cheerfully, I waved back slowly, and Blaise only rose up his hand. "Argus let us go to Camp Half-Blood right now." Nico commanded the driver, noticing the thick layer of awkwardness going around.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"We really need to kill the girl now! Ssseeing assss ssshe hasss been claimed! Ssshe knowsss who ssshe isss!" A female monster told her companions. Her hair was green and wild. Well of course it would be wild; the monster had green snakes for hair! And one look into her eyes would turn you to stone.

Her other two companions also had snake for hair, but each with a different power. The eldest out of the three, the one with red snakes, was the most ferocious. She has killed more men then both of her sisters combined, which proves to not mess with her. The second eldest of the three had a death-bellowing wail. The oldest was Stheno the mighty Gorgon. The second eldest was Euryale the far-springer Gorgon. The youngest was Medusa the queen Gorgon. The three children of Phorcys and Ceto were on one mission. To team Kronos and Voldemort up so they could kill Hermione Jean Granger, seeing as Percy Jackson was no longer the only one with a prophecy.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**11/5/12: As you can tell I changed this into first person instead of third person. :)**

**_-Hayley Granger-_  
**

**ORIGINAL: DUN! DUN! DUN! Ooh! BE CAREFUL HERMIONE! THE GORGONS ARE AFTER YOU!**

**Hermione: D:**

**Me: Sorry**

**This isn't how I wanted it to turn out but...MY STUPID BROTHER KEEPS BUGGING ME! :(**

**And to top it all of I have swimming lessons in the morning and Karate lessons in the afternoon :(**

**So I might update late...sowwy *cowers***

**_Replies To Reviews_  
**

**_Valentina Alexandra Sparrow, MoonWatersLight, and Someone: Thanks for Reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far! _**

**_wolfie18: Thanks for reviewing! Demigods are allowed to fly on an airplane, but the children of Hades and Poseidon need to have permission or else they get BOOM out of the sky._**

**_hit the light: I'm glad that you like it. :D I'll do the Annabeth/Percy/Hermione love story for you. And a pile of One Shots would be fun to do! :D_**

**_THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I practically jumped for joy because you guys reviewed! I'm one of those people who do a happy dance when they get 2 reviews XD_**

**_Questions for This Chapter_**

**_What does Everyone at Hogwarts think about the new Demigods? What are the Gorgons planning? What will happen at Camp Half-Blood?_**

**_Keep Reviewing Guys! I'll do the schedule I was going to stick to next week._**

**_-Hayley Granger- :)_**


	3. The Weirdest Dream

**What up people! B) I am now doing my Authors Notes at the beginning of the chapter and the replies at the end. I think it makes it unique since people either do the two things at the beginning or both at the end. Thanks so much you guys for being awesome fans! You guys are my motivaters. Well my haters are too, because if you don't have a hater(s) you're doing something wrong. Thanks you guys again! Enjoy the chappie! **

**P.S My stupid shift key isn't working properly so sorry for any mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter (J.K Rowling does) or Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Rick Riordan does) Valentina Alexandrea Reed-Sparrow belongs to ****Valentina Alexandrea Sparrow.**

******EDIT 9/20/12: I edited this chapter because of the bad word. Sarah (who read my story) thought I should change it.**

******11/5/12: Nothing needs to change really... :/**

* * *

The Weirdest Dream Ever

Hermione's POV

When we drove to Camp Half-Blood I didn't expect the drive to be so quick. We glided along busy streets, noisy highways, even dangerous alleys. It reminded me of the Knight Bus. My face felt beyond green once the van for 'Mr. D's D-Licious Strawberries' stopped at a strawberry field. I flew out of the van, breathing in the fresh air.

"Is this Mr. D's Strawberries?" I turned and asked Nico. "Yep." He answered, popping the P. "Mr. D is a pain in the- ANNABETH!"

Nico started waving his arms around frantically, motioning for a girl to come over to where we were. She had an athletic built, tan skin, and blonde hair. I would've thought she was a regular Californian girl, but her stormy gray eyes ruined the whole image. Her eyes had a calculating look and intelligence clearly ran off her. _Hmm…She looks like my type of girl. _I thought.

"Hey Nico! Welcome back to camp!" The blonde girl (Annabeth? I'm guessing) greeted Nico. Blaise and I looked at each other. Annabeth looked a LOT like Luna. Same blonde hair, same gray eyes, and a sorta same face. "DEATH BREATH!" I looked around for the source of the noise. I squinted and saw a boy around two years older than me running towards our small group. As he got closer I noticed that he had black hair and sea green eyes, a little bit like Harry but he had a different face and tanner skin.

"Hey Perce!" Nico fist bumped with 'Perce'. I got fed up with Nico greeting his friend's. I WANTED TO SEE THE CAMP! (A/N Hermione's a brat here XD) "Okay, okay, we get it you guys miss each other. CAN WE SEE THE CAMP NOW?!" I begged. It was after saying those words I noticed how much of a brat I was being. "Sorry…" I apologized, feeling heat coming on my cheeks. "No Hermione's right. They need to see the camp. They are going to be here for a while so they must as well know the way around camp." Nico agreed.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

"Percy, Annabeth and I have to go to Chiron right now. You guys will have someone show you around camp." Nico told us once we got past the protective barrier. "Valentina! Lou! Lucy! Come here please!"

Three girls looked up at the sound of their names being called. One had black curly hair and blue eyes. Another one had blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, daughter of Athena perhaps? The last one had fiery red hair and brown eyes to match. My gut did a loop-de-loop when I looked at her. _Hmm. She seems suspicious; I should probably keep an eye on her._ (A/N Ooh! Hermione is going all Nancy Drew on the situation! XD)

"Valentina, can you please take Hermione around the camp? Lou please take Blaise around and Lucy please take Luna around camp. They are new here and Chiron needs to see me so I can't take them around the camp." Nico said that in one whole breath. _That was very impressive, but not as impressive as me when I introduced myself to Harry and Ron in first year. Wait, what did I just think? HOLY ZEUS! I'M TURNING INTO ZEUS!_

The three girls nodded at him and went to their assigned partners. The blondie went to Luna, the reddie went to Blaise and the black haired one went to me. Nico then left us so we could get acquainted. "Hi, my name is Valentina Alexandrea Reed-Sparrow." The girl told me. She put her hand out so I could shake it. "I'm Hermione Jean Granger." I told her while shaking her hand.

When I shook her hand, I felt a slight shock and saw an image. It was of a little seven year old girl, a twelve year old female, and a fourteen year old male. The little girl had blonde hair and gray eyes, the other girl had shocking blue eyes and black hair, while the boy had blonde hair and blue eyes. They seemed to be running away from something, but I couldn't see what it was. It must've been something terrifying because the three kids had the same look of horror etched on their faces. The image was in my mind for about five seconds before it disappeared.

I looked at Valentina with a shocked look but it disappeared as fast as it came. She must've caught the look because she raised an eyebrow at me. "Well let's go."

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

I laid down on my bed after the longest day in my whole life. I learned that Valentina was a daughter of Hephaestus and that she LOVES Avril Lavigne, like me. I also met Katie Gardner, a daughter of Demeter. She is fun and totally AWESOME! I should introduce her to Neville sometime. The three of us like reading, drawing, writing and music.

Dinner was a quiet affair. I was the only one at my table so you can imagine how that was. I hated Mr. D the first time I laid my eyes on him. And him calling me 'Hannah Glayer', Luna 'Loony Luckhole' and Blaise 'Bade Zeboni did not help him at ALL!

I was happy I had a cabin all to myself, but it was lonely. I didn't even have a bed. But the dream I had made me forget about everything else for the moment.

THE DREAM

It was someone's birthday. Snape was drunk and Hagrid was sleeping. Dumbledore popped out of a cake and started singing:

_OOOOOOH!_

_Happy Hogwarts Birthday!_

_Magic Wizard Birthday!_

_Fun Wizard Happy Birthday!_

_Fun Fun Fun Fun!_

_Magic Flavor Birthday Cake!_

_Wizard Wishes You Will Make!_

_Happy Birthday Dance With Everyone!_

_2!_

_3!_

_4!_

_Birthday Magic Wand!_

_Party Happy Birthday!_

_Wizard Party School!_

_Magic Magic Wizard Magic Party!_

_Gryffindor!_

_Party More!_

_Hufflepuff!_

_Wizard Stuff!_

_Ravenclaw!_

_Hell Naw!_

_Pretty Sure That's Everybody!_

_Happy Hogwarts Birthday!_

_Wizard School Party!_

_Children Eating Cake Inside Their MOOOOOUUUTHS!_

_Hogwarts Lesson #1!_

_Never Not Be Having Fun!_

_Children Eating Cake Inside Their MOOOOOOOOUUUTHS!_

My dream switched to something else after that.

"_The girl has come to the camp my lord." A small and timid voice told a silhouette._

"_Really? Well I guess it's time to put our plan into action." The voice said mainly to themselves._

THE DREAM ENDS

I woke up with a start. And I screamed some very special words.

"WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT?!"

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

* * *

**Replies**

**I-am-Mia-Daughter-of-Hecate: Thanks for your suggestions and thanks for reviewing! (I'M NOT WEARING TODAY!) XD**

**wolfie18: Your welcome for mentioning you. YOU ARE AWESOME :D! Nico and Hermione DO get together but they don't get together as soon as they meet each other. That'd just be stupid and surprising. And you're right Katie isn't mentioned in PJO a lot. I can probably do the story about Hermione being a demigod for as long as she can remember, but i want to focus on this story first. Thanks for your suggestions! :)**

**Valentina Alexandrea Sparrow: I'm glad you like this story! I like your character, she seems like fun. Thanks for your suggestions. :)**

**MoonsWatersLight: Aww! Thanks for the advice! It's AWESOME advice. You are an amazing and awesome fan! (And I'm not lying...or am I? MWAHAHAHA *cough cough* XD)Thank you for your suggestions. :D**

**silvershadowrebel: To answer your question someone has to like Nico because...Well I'm not telling because it would ruin the ending of the story! Thanks for your suggestions by the way. :)**

**GryffindorGirl1415: HI :D! I'm happy you like the story so far. Thanks a lot for your suggestions. I chose one of them, BUT I'm not telling. *looks around suspiciously***

**NobodythePerson5: Thanks for your suggestions! :) I'll probably have Percy have a small crush on her, but have it disappear. This is a Hermione/Nico story. Plus I chose someone else to have a crush on Hermione (besides Nico) Two someones actually- OOPS! I SAID TO MUCH!**

**Thanks for your awesome reviews guys! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

_**-Hayley Granger- :)**_


	4. Day Two

**Oh My Zeus! Has it really been a week? Sorry! I'm a bad person! I won't blame you if you kill me! I deserve it! DX Okay, with that over with, thanks so much for staying with me! I promise I will update again tomorrow or on Thursday. Replies to your reviews are at the end, like always. Hope you like the chapter.**

**P.S. If you have read this Author Note, put in your review what the name of this piece of a song is: Monster. How do I feel? Creatures Lie Here, Looking through the Window.**

**P.P.S. The person who figures out the name of the song gets a shout-out in the next chapter!**

**EDIT 11/5/12: A bit has changed :l**

* * *

Day Two

Hermione's P.O.V

I rubbed my temple, trying to figure out what the message was in my dream. As far as I could see it was someone's birthday. The vision was pretty self-explanatory. I sighed and would try to talk to Chiron about the dream. I got off the bed and started looking for my clothes. Wait…BED?! I turned around faster than you could say "Happy Hogwarts Birthday!" The last time I checked I fell asleep in a _SLEEPING BAG!_ Not a _BED!_

"Hi!" A rather cheerful voice spoke. My head swiveled to find the source of the voice. I saw a girl around my age standing by another bed. She had black hair with blue and red streaks in it. Her eyes matched mine, but it had flecks of brown mixed with her blue irises. She had tan skin like everyone else at camp, but her tan looked like she was born with it. She was wearing a 'Nerdy Birdy' shirt and black stripped jeans. To complete her look she wore blue converse high tops.

"Um…Hello?" The greeting came out more as a question. She looked around as if someone was watching us then asked me a question in a language I somehow knew. "Who are you?" She asked. As soon as those words left her mouth I knew she had spoken in Ancient Greek.

I decided to answer her after my head went into a debate. "My name is Hermione Granger, daughter of Zeus." I stuck my nose up and answered her. I widen my eyes as I had just spoken in an American accent. The 'Nerdy Birdy' also widened her eyes and she broke into a cheerful smile. The girl then proceeded to tackle me. "OH MY GODS! I HAVE A SISTER!" The girl squealed.

_Okay. Let me get this straight. I have been tackled by a girl, who I've never seen in my life, who says she's my sister. Demigod life is stranger then I thought._

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

After a proper introduction I found out that the girl's name is Hayley Granger, also a daughter of Zeus. It creeped us out when we found out we had the same last name, but it must be Zeus. [Sorry for the noise in the background. That's Percy being a total idiot, as usual. Don't 'Hey' me! You know its true Percy!] I also learned that Hayley likes Avril Lavigne too! Even creepier! Well not really. She also likes to read and write. Hayley is a red belt in Taekwondo and also was an awesome dancer AND singer. [I just noticed I used 'and' too much there]

"I have a question!" I told Hayley while on our way to get me a weapon. "What's your question?" Hayley asked me. "How did-" "-the cabin change from blah to awesome?" She completed the sentence for me. I nodded in confirmation. "Yea, I thought you would want to know about that. It's actually a spell that my best guyfriend from the Hecate cabin made up. You think of the way you want a room or a certain part of a room, and say the spell. The spell is _Cambi Pe Mi_, the changer test." Hayley explained. I thought about the spell for a while until I noticed that we were at a shed. Hayley motioned for me to go inside and I did.

I gaped at all the wonderful pieces of metal, gold, and bronze. Hayley gave me a long sword with beautiful jewels incrusted at the hilt. I noticed diamonds and topaz. It was beautiful but it didn't feel right. I shook my head and put the weapon down carefully. I tried many other weapons such as swords, daggers, knifes, even a baseball bat, [Yes Percy, a baseball bat! Listen for once Kelp for Brain!] but nothing felt right. Hayley pursed her lips and starting mumbling. I only caught a few words "Maybe…music…anything." She then went to the back of the shed and started rumbling through some boxes. She took out an iPod from the box labeled 'Gods Pick' Hayley gave me the small electronic and waited for something. I raised my eyebrow at her but she stayed still with a serious face. I looked at the iPod and waited. After about five seconds the iPod turned on and went to a page with a selected bunch of weapons, about ten in all. Hayley went back to her cheerful self and started to jump for joy. "You really are special! Hecate charmed that iPod to become a weapon and play music at the same time. The music depends on the mood of the owner of the weapon or the situation, whichever is stronger. This iPod only works to a true Gryffindor, as Hecate said." Hayley explained.

I tapped one of the weapons. It was a sword that Hecate herself made. As soon as I pressed it, the same weapon on the screen came out of the iPod. It was celestial bronze with a hint of magic surrounding it. The song playing was Fireflies by Owl City. (A/N: I LOVE OWL CITY! XD)

Hayley and I smiled in unison and nodded in happiness.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Hayley gave me my schedule once we went back to the cabin. We had the same schedule, seeing as we were in the same cabin. I also had the same schedule as Percy and Nico, but a few different classes because of our different powers.

_My Activity Schedule:_

_Monday_

_8:00-9:00- Breakfast and Cabin Inspection_

_9:00-10:30- Ancient Greek_

_10:30-11:00- Lunch Preparation_

_11:00-12:00- Archery_

_12:00-12:30- Greek Mythology_

_12:30-13:30- Lunch_

_13:30-15:30- Weapon-making_

_15:30-17:00- Letters Home_

_17:00-18:00- Free Time_

_18:00-19:00- Dinner_

_19:00-21:00- Volleyball League_

_21:00-22:00- Campfire Sing-along_

_Tuesday_

_8:00-9:00- Breakfast and Cabin Inspection_

_9:00-10:30- Ancient Greek_

_10:30-11:00- Store Checks_

_11:00-12:00- Javelin Throwing_

_12:00-12:30- Greek Mythology_

_12:30-13:30- Lunch_

_13:30-15:30- Flying Lessons_

_15:30-17:00- Cabin Clean-up_

_17:00-18:00- Free Time_

_18:00-19:00- Dinner_

_19:00-21:00- Unarmed Combat_

_21:00-22:00- Campfire Sing-along_

_Wednesday_

_8:00-9:00- Breakfast and Cabin Inspection_

_9:00-10:30- Ancient Greek_

_10:30-11:00- Bird Care_

_11:00-12:00- Sword Skills_

_12:00-12:30- Greek Mythology_

_12:30-13:30- Lunch_

_13:30-15:30- Tracking Skills_

_15:30-17:00- Laundry_

_17:00-18:00- Free Time_

_18:00-19:00- Dinner_

_19:00-21:00- Archery Knockout_

_21:00-22:00- Campfire Sing-along_

_Thursday_

_8:00-9:00- Breakfast and Cabin Inspection_

_9:00-10:30- Ancient Greek_

_10:30-11:00- Picking Strawberries_

_11:00-12:00- Monster Assault Techniques_

_12:00-12:30- Greek Mythology_

_12:30-13:30- Lunch_

_13:30-15:30- Wrestling_

_15:30-17:00- Wood-Chopping_

_17:00-18:00- Free Time_

_18:00-19:00- Dinner_

_19:00-21:00- Trials of Strength_

_21:00-22:00- Campfire Sing-along_

_Friday_

_8:00-9:00- Breakfast and Cabin Inspection_

_9:00-10:30- Ancient Greek_

_10:30-11:00- Polishing Armor_

_11:00-12:00- Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_12:00-12:30- Greek Mythology_

_12:30-13:30- Lunch_

_13:30-15:30- Volleyball_

_15:30-17:00- Firework-making_

_17:00-18:00- Free Time_

_18:00-19:00- Dinner_

_19:00-21:00- Capture the Flag_

_21:00-22:00- Campfire Sing-along_

Morning Camp Inspections: Carried out by Senior Camp Counselors in Rotation.

Ancient Greek/Greek Mythology: Taught by Chiron and Annabeth

Sword-fighting: In the Arena

Weapon-making: At the Forge with Hephaestus Cabin

Archery: With Chiron

Wrestling: With Clarisse

Witchcraft and Wizardry: At the Hecate Cabin

Flying Lessons: With Hayley

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Wait a minute…it's Thursday…I'M LATE FOR GREEK MYTHOLOGY! Apparently Hayley remembered the same thing because she grabbed my hand and we zoomed to the blue house, a.k.a The Big House.

Percy, Nico, and the Apollo cabin were inside the big blue house and Hayley dragged me to the last seats opened. It was next to two children of Apollo, who both had the same blonde hair and blue eyes with sun-kissed skin. The one closest to me smirked a Slytherin worthy smirk to me and started talking to his friend. I shuddered and paid attention as Chiron entered the room.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

"Well Wormtail? What do you have to say for yourself?" A venomous hiss echoed around a dim room. "I'm sorry my mistress!" A voice with clear fear pleaded. "Sorry isn't good enough! CRUCIO!" The hiss yelled. A blood-curdling scream bounced off the walls. A snake-haired woman smiled in satisfaction at the pain of the small rat-faced coward.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

**DUN, DUN, DUN!**

**Replies  
**

**I-am-Mia-Daughter-of-Hecate: The birthday song is from the Potter Puppet Pals. It's in the video 'Neville's Birthday'. Or you can look at the video called Happy Hogwarts Birthday! You can make the characters as Sims 3 characters. You are not the only one with a weird obsession. I have a weird obsession of making Mii's of some fanfictions. XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Valentina Alexandrea Sparrow: You are welcome! :D Thanks for reviewing.**

**wolfie18: Aww! Thanks for calling me awesome. I feel LOVED! :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**FabulousKilljoy1207: I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reviewing!**

**MoonWatersLight: Anytime What? *Looks back at the other chapters* OH! Thanks for the advice (again)!**

**Thanks you guys for the awesome reviews! I'll update A.S.A.P! I super duper ultra mega promise! **

**_-Hayley Granger- :)_  
**


	5. Capture the Quest

**Yeah, yeah. Before you kill me I will apologize by having a SUPER long chapter ready by the end of the week. Just please don't kill me yet! I want to have kids :( And then school is starting next week (For me) and I don't wanna go to school! DON'T LET MEEEE! Okay, weird me time is over. Sorry this chapter is late, but I only got TWO REVIEWS! :'( Reviews are my motivaters guys! So please review! Enjoy the chappie, sorry it's short.**

**P.S. SHOUT OUT TO: wolfie18 and Guest for reviewing!**

**P.P.S. The answer for the question in the last chapter was: Monster by Meg & Dia**

**P.P.P.S. The next person who gets a shout out has to answer this correctly. Who sings this song?:****She's not a saint and she's not what you think. ****She's an actress, whoa. ****She's better known for the things that she does in the mattress, whoa**

**EDIT 9/20/12: I'm editing the words I forgot to edit.**

**11/5/12: Only a few things**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own most of the plot and the OC's**

* * *

Capture the Quest

Hermione's P.O.V

I wouldn't be surprised if Zeus, Ares, and Godric Gryffindor had a child. Sure it creates bad images, but I would know right away who the child would be. Her name is Hayley Christine Granger, the most stubborn, brave, reckless, and short-tempered person I've ever met. She's a great archer and sword fighter. She's also pretty decent with knives. But Hayley showed the destruction she could do on Friday, the day of CAPTURE THE FLAG.

"OKAY! EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Annabeth shouted, obviously getting everyone's attention. "Good. Okay, the red team consists of the Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, and most of the minor cabins. You know who you are. The blue team is the other cabins. Athena-" "Zeus, Hades, Ares, BLAH BLAH BLAH!" Hayley cut Annabeth off. The said blonde glared at Hayley [And I agree with Percy, you NEVER want to be on the end of one Annabeth's glares], but Hayley was immune to the murderous look. Annabeth sighed and told everyone the things we could do, what we couldn't, the rules, blah bitty blah blah blah.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Guess what my job was! I was helping Annabeth; I was going with her to capture the flag. [Percy! You are so immature! I'M GETTING ANNABETH! HA! THAT SHUT YOU UP DIDN'T IT?!] Hayley was on my right and Annabeth on my left. Percy and some other campers had to cause a distraction, then we could get a free route to the opposite teams flag. Percy and the other campers had seemed to have done their jobs, because I didn't see any campers with red plumes. I smirked at the stupidity of some of these campers. Our small group was nearly at the flag when I heard a blood-curdling scream. I turned my head at the noise and ran, with Hayley at my tail.

I didn't expect what I saw. What I saw was a one Lucius Malfoy (How I knew it was Lucius Malfoy, I have no idea), but he was under a sliver mask shaped like a skull. A Death Eater. I looked at the person he was torturing and saw Luna passed out a few feet in front of me. Blaise was next to Luna, also passed out. Anger started to overcome my other feelings, but they exploded when I saw the person put under the Cruciatus curse. Nico writhed in pain, while Malfoy Senior had the nerve to laugh.

My hand automatically reached for my wand and I pointed it at Malfoy. He clearly hadn't seen the company he had attracted. I muttered the spell (A spell the children of Hecate created) and he was blasted backwards. Hayley ran over to him and gave me a thumbs up as confirmation that he was unconscious. Then she took her wand and blasted a branch that, unfortunately for Malfoy, was right on top of Malfoy's head. Hayley then kicked the old bully/idiot/dummy (what ever you want to call him) where the sun doesn't shine. Annabeth ran to Luna, and I ran to Nico to see if he was all right.

I heard footsteps coming our direction and I did the only thing that came to mind. I grabbed everyone's hand and apparated.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

* * *

**Just so you guys know this takes place in The Order of The Phoenix and after The Mark of Athena. It might change, but it depends when the Mark of Athena is released.**

**Replies:**

**Wolfie18: You totally searched that up on YouTube! You were wrong, but nice try anyway! :)**

**Guest: Hi! :D I also like how the story is going so far. I have to agree with you on using Hecate more. A lot of Harry Potter and PJO X-Overs only use Hecate when they're at Hogwarts, but they forget about it when they're at Camp Half-Blood! It's annoying, and the Hecate-Wants-Demigods-To-Help-Wizards plot is overused! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Expect another update by Sunday! Review please! If you do you get to play with Mrs. O'Leary!**

**Mrs. O'Leary: Woof!**

**Me: Aww! -Pets Mrs. O'Leary-**

**_-Hayley Granger- :)_  
**


	6. An Unexpected Fall

**Hi! I came back from the Underworld! :D It turns out that Eros messed up the Fates files and I wasn't supposed to die yet! Yay! No, that's BS. **

**My Reasons Why I couldn't Update: 1. I'm a procrastinator**

**2. School's starting for me on the 6th, so I had my mom drive me everywhere so I could get my supplies.**

**3. SCHOOL'S STARTING! SUMMER'S ENDING!**

**Yeah, stupid reasons but it's true. Anyway thanks for the AWESOME amount of reviews the last chapter! :D**

**So this chappie is in my P.O.V. You will have a lot of laughs from this point on. Oh and I have a poll on my profile, it will close on chapter 10 so hurry up and vote! Chapter 10 is when the romance really starts.**

**SHOUT OUTS! The people who figured out the song correctly are: R.E.D.-my-favorite-mortal, Shellshell13, and Nala Moon!**

**The song was Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift**

**Song for this Chapter: And I've lost who I am and I can't understand, Why my heart is so broken rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, Lifeless words carry on, But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning**

* * *

**EDIT 11/5/12: Nope, Chuck Testa. (Which means nothing changed)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: (I forgot the disclaimer for the last two chapters, so this is for chapters 4, 5, and this chapter) I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Valentina Reed-Sparrow belongs to Valentina Sparrow. I only own Hayley Granger, Sarah Jackson, and Shade Nightfall.  
**

* * *

**Previously on Sk8er Boi**

My hand automatically reached for my wand and I pointed it at Malfoy. He clearly hadn't seen the company he had attracted. I muttered the spell (A spell the children of Hecate created) and he was blasted backwards. Hayley ran over to him and gave me a thumbs up as confirmation that he was unconscious. Annabeth ran to Luna, and I ran to Nico to see if he was all right.

I heard footsteps coming our direction and I did the only thing that came to mind. I grabbed everyone's hand and apparated.

**O_O_O_O_O_O**

An Unexpected Fall

Hayley's P.O.V.

[Hermione give me the bloody mike! I WIN!]

Hi! Hayley here! Hermione is pouting in the corner. [Yes you are Hermione] I'm here to do _MY _version of this story_._ F.Y.I you will laugh so hard you will probably need to be put in Saint Mungos. So…let's get on with the story, shall we?

I took out my pillow (I'm not telling you why I had a pillow) and let go of Hermione's hand. I levitated (Remember, I'm a daughter of ZEUS!) and took in my surroundings. I noticed that I was in a big circular room. The room was filled with a ton of strange trinkets and bobs, and a beautiful lively phoenix was perched on (what else) a silver bird perch. I winced at the loud SMACK from the contact of flesh and tile. The loud "OW!" from the other godlings reminded me that they were here too.

Annabeth was sprawled out on the blue tile while Luna's head was on top of Blaise's (Thankfully) rising and falling chest. Nico and Hermione were in an embarrassing and possibly uncomfortable position on the cold tiles. Nico was on top of Hermione, their lips only centimeters away from each other and they were looking at each other with an obvious calculating look saying 'Screw all these people! I'm going to kiss him/her!'

No I'm kidding. It actually said 'Do I have feelings for them?'

I gently and silently flew down to the duo and smacked them with the pillow, causing them to have a quick peck on the lips before I pulled Nico's collar and slammed him into the wall. I gave him a death glare before going to check on the other demigods. That's when I noticed some other demi's also traveled with us.

Valentina, Sarah Jackson (My BFF and a daughter of Poseidon), Shade Nightfall (My other BFF and a daughter of Hades), Percy, Grover, Thalia Grace (Daughter of Zeus), Leo Valdez (Son of Hephaestus), and Piper McLean (Daughter of Aphrodite) were on a clearly uncomfortable clump on the floor. I blinked at the huge crowd of demigods in the circular room.

"Ahh. Looks like I won't be needing to contact Chiron then."

I turned and found myself facing an old guy with a long beard and a crooked nose.

**O_O_O_O_O_O**

I found myself outside of the Great Hall with the other demi's after the LONG talk with Professor Dumbles about the incident. In Professor Dumbles office I also had to tell Hermione that she didn't apparate, she Lightning-Traveled (Which is 1000 times better then apparating). Then I had to go on a HUGE explanation about lightning travel because Hermione asked A TON OF QUESTIONS!

I sighed and cleared my head. Us godlings were gonna do an awesome entrance for the wizards and witches of Hogwarts. I heard behind the big brown, thick door Dumbles voice.

"…and the Minister has been kind enough to come here to witness this beautiful event. As you know we have been studying Greek Mythology for the last month since the departure of Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, and Mr. Zabini. You know that they are demigods, children of muggles and Greek gods. Well I hope you will treat our guests with respect and kindness. Welcome the Greek Demigods from Camp Half-Blood!"

I heard some applause after that, and then I pushed the thick door a little so the other godlings could see what was going on. Nico and Shade used the shadows to engulf the Great Hall in darkness. A majority of the students started screaming. Sarah and Percy summoned water from the black lake and the water surrounded the four tables. Hermione, Thalia and I flicked our wrists and lightning appeared. Annabeth and Luna called for the owls and a flock of the birds zoomed into the Great Hall, followed by doves (courtesy of Piper). Valentina, Blaise and Leo used the fire from their hands and threw fireballs into the hall. Then everything disappeared.

I grinned when the music I loved so much started echoing around the great hall. Our group of godlings walked into the Great Hall and we stopped when we were in front of the main table. Our group of godlings then started doing the Sid Shuffle, since the said song was booming around the Great hall. (A/N: Put the Sid Shuffle on in this part okay?)

When the song finally finished I noticed that most of the hall were doing the Sid Shuffle. I smiled at the laughter that the Great Hall was full of.

Before I knew it, it was time for the introductions.

"Hi! My name is Piper McLean- daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty."

"Hello. My name is Annabeth- daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

"Hello! You already know me, Luna Lovegood- daughter of Athena."

"Hi. I'm Nico Di Angelo- son of Hades, god of the Underworld."

"Hey! I'm Shade Nightfall-daughter of Hades, also the god of riches."

"Hello. You already know who I am. Blaise Zabini, son of Hephaestus, god of the forge."

"Hi! My name is Leo Valdez- son of Hephaestus!"

"Hey! I'm Valentina Reed-Sparrow- daughter of Hephaestus."

"I'm Grover Underwood; I'm not a demigod, but a satyr." And to prove that, Grover ripped off his pants.

"Hi! I'm Percy Jackson- son of Poseidon, god of the sea."

"Hey! I'm Sarah Jackson- daughter of Poseidon."

"I'm Thalia Grace- daughter of Zeus, god of the sky."

Then it was finally my turn.

"Hey! What's up? I'm Hayley Granger- daughter of Zeus, god of the sky _and_ King of the gods." I greeted, looking pointedly at Thalia.

I looked at Hermione, and she looked really nervous.

"You already know me as a bookworm and plain, ugly Hermione. I'm Hermione Granger- daughter of Zeus.

You should've seen the looks on everyone's face when Hermione said who her father was.

**O_O_O_O_O_O**

* * *

**:) So how'd you like me hitting Nico so he could kiss Hermione? Bet'cha loved it! ;P Anyway, remember to VOTE! The poll is on my profile! And how many of you guys liked the Sid Shuffle? It's so fun! xD **

**Replies  
**

**wolfie18: I KNEW IT! ;D**

**I-am-Mia-Daughter-of-Hecate: Thanks! :D**

**MoonWatersLight: You are forgiven! :) I hate it that you can only review once on a chapter :( It's really dumb! Oh and the song? IT'S AWESOME! It's so catchy! But it's called Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men. You said it the other way around. You are not a bad person and you are forgiven!**

**Valentina Alexandrea Sparrow: Your person is in this chapter! :)**

**R.E.D.-my-favorite-mortal: You are correct about the song! Thanks for the compliment!**

**Shellshell13: What part is confusing for you? I could probably fix it up. YOU ARE LUCKY! I START SCHOOL ON THE 6TH! :( You are correct about the song! :D**

**Nala Moon: Correct! The song is correct and yes, the Death Eaters have found them! :O**

**griffindork93: Thanks! I'm so excited for MoA to come out! I'm totally going to bug my mom until she agrees. Or I'll just ask my dad, he has always been getting me stuff I want. :)**

**Guest: Thanks! :)**

**Remember guys! THE POLL IS OPEN UNTIL THE TENTH CHAPTER! That's it then! Review guys! Let's see if we can get to 40 reviews! :D I didn't even imagine that I would get 10 reviews so THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING AWESOME!**

**_-Hayley Granger- :)_  
**


	7. Ron Weasley Sucks

**I'M BACK BABY! HAPPY DANCE, HAPPY DANCE, HAP-HAP-HAP-HAP-HAPPY DANCE! Okay happy dance time over! :D How many of you guys missed me? I bet everyone did ;P Okay so I'm rewriting this WHOLE story because I wanna! :) Anyway at the first chapter where it says 'Sarah scolded me' I lied! :O xD Now enjoy the shortest chapter in this fanfiction ever!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

**Previously on Sk8er Boi**

I looked at Hermione, and she looked really nervous.

"You already know me as a bookworm and plain, ugly Hermione. I'm Hermione Granger- daughter of Zeus.

You should've seen the looks on everyone's face when Hermione said who her father was.

* * *

Redheads named Ronald Weasley Suck!

Hayley's P.O.V

I was WAY off. Yep, the people of Hogwarts weren't surprised that Hermione was a demigod daughter of Zeus! No, they were surprised that she had an American accent. I forgot she was British because ever since we've met in the cabin she'd always had an American accent.

"YOU ARE A FAKE! THE REAL HERMIONE IS NOT AMERICAN! AMERICAN'S ARE FAT, LAZY, AND OVERWEIGHT!" (A/N: No offense to American's out there! I'm American too! :D A NJ Girl right here! ;D)

I stiffened and I could feel the other demigod's tense up. I could only see red, literally, the guy who said that was a redhead. He was tall and gangly and boy did he look pissed.

"Mr. Weasley! 50 points from Gryffindor for-"

"No." Everyone turned to look at me. I gulped and continued. "We'll have a duel." The redhead smirked, he was obviously thinking 'This demi-what's it doesn't even know anything about magic. I'll win for sure!'

I nearly smacked the redhead for being so stupid. I obviously wasn't challenging him to a wizard duel (although I would so win!); I was challenging him to a battle! The one's with swords, daggers, armor, the whole hoopla!

I reached for my sword and the redhead obviously thought I was reaching for a wand. 'Weasley' grabbed his wand and yelled "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

*Insert a WAHWAHWAHHHHHH Sound here*

I blinked several times before giggling insanely. Hermione followed my league and then we were practically rolling on the floor. The other demi's started laughing too. It took less than a minute before the whole hall was laughing. (With the exception of Weasley)

"STOP IT! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Weasley yelled.

Everyone just kept laughing and laughing so what he yelled did no good.

* * *

**Sorry it's really short! The next chapter is when things get real! Okay so i'll be doing this poll/question for each chapter, it's a replacement for the 'Guess this song, get a shout-out' Well BYEZ! :D**

**_-Hayley Granger-:)_  
**

**Poll/Question of the chapter:**

**Who's better?**

**Tobuscus**

**Smosh**

**Shane Dawson**

**TheFineBros**


	8. AN

**Hi everyone. It's me! :D I'm sorry but I am quitting fanfiction. If you still want more of me just go to Wattpad and search for randomlightning. Bye!**


	9. Another AN

Wassup guys? Been a while hasn't it?

So I guess you guys are wondering on why I'm uploading another chapter when I said I quit Fanfiction, right? Well I made up my mind and I'm NO LONGER QUITTING FANFICTION! :D Awesome!

BUT (there's always a catch -.-) I won't be doing stories. :( Only One-Shots and Two-Shots. Fortunately I'll be doing them EVERY WEEK! :D Mainly Fridays and Saturdays but if I have spare time I'll be able to do it earlier in the week :) Review on one of my one shots on suggestions for the one/two-shot! :D I also accept songfics :)

So, on to another important topic, I said I wouldn't be doing stories..

_So what will happened to Sk8er Boi?! D: _

Great question person who's mind I read

_o.o_

Umm...Well Sk8er Boi will be up for adoption! :) If you want to adopt Sk8er Boi you have to answer these questions :)

**PM ME THE ANSWERS**

1. Why do you want to adopt Sk8er Boi?

2. Why should I trust you? O.O

3. Assuming that I can trust you, what will you do to the story? (Add characters, Plot Twists, etc)

4. Are you a barrel? Don't LIE ;-;

**IF YOU ARE I HAVE A BAZOOKA!**

'K guys. BYE :D

_**No Barrels Allowed**_

_**Hayley G. **_

_****_Oh look! A new signature :)


	10. Adoption

**The story has been adopted by wolfie18 :) Congrats Wolfie :D **

**So everyone tomorrow I will be uploading the one shot :) BYES!**

**_No Barrels Allowed_  
**

**_Hayley G._**


	11. Review Replies :)

**I'm just doing this to reply to your reviews :)**

**Chapter 7:**

**Sarah Jackson: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! O.O**

**Bailey: Uhh...**

**Spitfire303: My terribleness is awesome! :D**

**Chapter 8: **

**mingygirl12: I'M NOT DYING! :O **

**toe walker: Lol! It's never too late...wait a second...**

**Spitfire303: Better question; How do tacos NOT make it T? :P**

**Valentina Alexandrea Sparrow: No more :(**

**MoonWatersLight: ...**

**wolfie18: I'll PM you :)**

**Chapter 9:  
**

**Spitfire303: Because I don't have enough time for stories :(**

**mingygirl12: IT'S ADOPTED :D**

**Other Reviews:**

**Guest: So what are you doing here? If you don't like Hermione with anyone else but Ron, go read Romione fanfiction. Don't act like a huge troll and- YOU ARE A TROLL! D: TROLL BEGONE!**


End file.
